1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a bottom chassis and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a bottom chassis having a curved shape and a method of manufacturing the bottom chassis.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus is used to display an image in various electronic equipment, such as a smart phone, a digital camera, a notebook computer, a navigation system, a smart television set, etc.
In recent years, a curved display device has been developed. The curved display device generally includes a curved display area to provide a user with the image having improved three-dimensional effect, immersiveness, and virtual presence.